Keys and Crosses Halloween Special 2013
by Draconai
Summary: A holiday special taking place before the main story of Keys and Crosses. It's Samhain in Edge, and Sora has been enduring a torrent of insults all month. How will he put up with manning Seventh Heaven on Halloween night? AU, monsters from Rosario Vampire. General understanding of K&C or Rosa-Vam required for full enjoyment.


Draco: Happy Samhain, Febass!

To those of you who found this first, this is a holiday special for my fanfic Keys and Crosses. You may want to read the first chapter of that before you come check this out, for understanding purposes.

Thank you to all who helped me decide what I was going to do for Halloween! Glad you were so enthusiastic, few of you though there may be

Characters, weapons, origins, location © Square Enix and Disney. Monsters and encyclopedia © Akihisa Ikeda.

* * *

**Halloween Special: Samhain In Edge**

"Hey there, bloodsucker!"

Sora Kingdom winced, shoving his schoolbooks into his locker as an open palm ran into his shoulder blade. He glared over his shoulder to see football captain Kokaku Sivni looking like he was in a good mood - behind him, the school's football gang. No one in the hall reacted to the 'bloodsucker' comment - Sora was well-known throughout the school as the butt monkey for vampire jokes.

The glitter in his hair from a prank in art class really didn't help matters.

"What do you want?" Sora demanded, grabbing his bag.

Kokaku shrugged. "The guys and me are throwin' a party in a couple days," he replied. "You got any plans for Halloween?"

Sora thought a moment. "Nothing comes to mind," he admitted, "but I'll probably be watching over the bar for Tifa."

"Good," Kokaku taunted. "We already got a disco ball, you hear?"

The entire football team started laughing as Sora gave Kokaku a wicked kick in the knee, turning away and taking off outside. Parked against the curb was Cloud Strife's Hardy-Daytona, and with jerk jock laughter echoing behind him, he drew out the keys and brought the bike roaring to life, taking off towards Seventh Heaven.

+x+x+x+

He pulled up next to the bar to find Fenrir parked in the lot. Surprised, Sora only parked the Hardy in the next available space, hoisting his bag over his shoulder. Tifa already had the Halloween decorations up - cloth ghosts dangling around the door, a skeleton gripping the wall over the sign, and a wolf howling next to the edge of the parking lot. With Samhain on the coming Sunday, talk about parties and trick-or-treating trips were abound - Tifa was even considering dressing up for the day at the bar.

The vampire only stepped inside, surprised to see a rather impressive crowd - Seventh Heaven usually didn't see a lot of business. He stepped up to the counter as Tifa turned away from the sink full of glasses to face him. "Hey, fangs," she prompted quietly. "How was today?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary," Sora admitted. "Football team's holding a party on Samhain."

Tifa raised an eyebrow. "What, and you're going?"

"Yeah, and they'll have the glitter bucket waiting on the door," Sora snarked.

The hostess only laughed, turning to a couple customers.

"Where's Cloud?" Sora asked. "I saw Fenrir outside."

"He's in his room," Tifa replied. "Just got back."

Sora nodded. "You guys still taking Marlene trick-or-treating on Samhain?"_  
_

"You know she's gonna freak out if we don't," Tifa countered.

"Yeah," Sora admitted, shouldering his bag again as he started up the stairs.

Tifa's call of "Heads up!" caused him to hold a hand behind his head as a can of tomato juice landed in it.

+x+x+x+

"I'm telling you, I don't have the _time_ for this!"

Cloud's angry shouts from his bedroom caused Sora to pause halfway up the stairs. He glanced at the door as Cloud's voice emerged again: "I know you have the _money_, but _I'm_ loaded with deliveries and-" He paused for a moment - Sora guessed he was on the phone - before countering, "You think I can just drop everything and run to Wutai for you? I'm not-" Another interruption. "You know what, screw this. Find someone else!" There was a fierce slam of phone on hook.

Sora dropped his bag and nervously pushed the door open to see Cloud leaning back on his bed. He had a series of leather straps around his body, and in one of them was the core of his six-piece Fusion Swords - with the hollow blade locked onto the front edge.

"Isn't that really uncomfortable?" Sora prompted.

Cloud glanced in his direction. "Oh, Sora," he called, pulling himself upright. "Didn't hear you come in."

"Not surprised," Sora admitted. "Customers being disagreeable?"

"Understatement," Cloud muttered, getting to his feet. "Hey, glad you're here. I just stopped to check up on Marlene and Tifa, see if I had any new calls, but I've gotta head right back to work. Can I get you to get some things for Sunday?"

Sora blinked. "You guys haven't done your Samhain shopping yet?" he exclaimed. "Come on!"

Cloud shook his head. "We've been busy," he stated. "I've got enough deliveries to make a SOLDIER workday look lazy, and Tifa's been drumming up a crowd for Halloween." He reached into his pocket. "Here's the cash," he prompted, slapping a wad of bills into Sora's hand. "Get three of the biggest boxes of chocolate you can find, and six or eight twelve-packs of pop. Whatever's left over is _your_ Halloween haul."

The vampire muttered something about irresponsible swords, shoving the cash into his pocket and taking a long draught from his tomato juice. "You're still gonna be back to take Marlene trick-or-treating, right?" he accused, pointing a finger at Cloud around the can

"Of course," Cloud insisted. "You've been helping her with her costume?"

"Yep," Sora assured him. "You guys are gonna love it."

+x+x+x+

"Oh! Sora!"

No sooner had the two bikers come down to the main bar than Marlene's call brought Sora to a stop. He turned to see her rushing towards him. "Where have you been?" she prompted. "We gotta work on the costume, remember?"

"Give me a break, Marlene," Sora insisted. "Can't a couple of guys chat for a bit? I just got back."

He let Marlene lead him upstairs to her room. The costume they were working on was a bit mysterious - at a glance, it looked like just a pile of leaves in very shadowy shades of blue and green. There were a couple of silvery-white vines with black leaves on them that appeared to hold the bundle together, and a small ring of twigs and grass was sitting atop it.

Sora stopped with his hand halfway to the pile. "How far were we yesterday?"

"Almost everything," Marlene replied. "We just needed to make sure it was tight enough, and then you said you were gonna find some shoes."

"Right," Sora mused. "Which reminds me - I'm going to have to take off pretty quick. Cloud and Tifa didn't get the candy for Samhain night."

Marlene was surprised. "They forgot the Halloween stuff?"

"Looks like it. Come on, let's finish this up." With that, Sora reached forward and picked up the leaves by the top of the pile.

The pile fell apart, taking from in brilliant hues of deep, dark blue, and green that was nearly black.

+x+x+x+

"Coca-Cola, orange Crush, grape Crush, root beer..."

Sora set the four boxes of soft drinks down in his shopping cart. A yawn passed through his lips - he had got up early today to make sure he got the snack-shopping out of the way and leave plenty of time to deal with the rest of the Samhain preparations. He glanced over the shelves, trying to decide what else to grab. Remembering Cloud's comment about the leftovers being his Halloween haul, Sora decided to grab another box of each, piling them next to the first ones. "Alright, that's the pop done," he muttered, grabbing the front of the cart and dragging it forward. "Next on the list is..."

He was interrupted when a shoulder ran into his chest. The impactor pulled away, revealing himself to be, to Sora's surprise, Kokaku Sivni.

"Sorry," the jock muttered, stepping back. Then he got a good look at him. "Oh, it's you. Never mind."

Sora sighed through his teeth. "What are you doing here?" he demanded.

Kokaku glanced at Sora's cart. "Same thing as you, bloodsucker," he replied.

The 'bloodsucker' raised an eyebrow. "You haven't got your Halloween candy yet, either?" he asked.

"Oh, right, you're sparklin' on trick-or-treaters," Kokaku remembered. "Nah, I'm stockin' up for the party. My dad said he'd deal with the booze, but I'm grabbin' some pop and stuff for the designated drivers. Speaking of which," he added, stepping up to Sora's cart, "thanks for savin' me the trip down the aisle.

Sora tried to stop him, but too fast did the jock pull half the soft drinks out of his cart - both cola and both root beer. With some difficulty, he managed to stumble out of Sora's grabbing range, supporting the pop against himself. He ran his rear end into his own cart, however, sending it sliding back, and as he turned the pop ended up sliding out of his hands - an attempt to grab it sending the rest of it into the air.

The vampire reacted faster.

One hand caught a box of root beer inches from the ground.

The other managed to land under a box cola.

Sora slid on the floor for about half a second before righting himself.

The other cola landed on top of the root beer.

The other root beer landed on top of the cola.

Sora stood there for a moment before turning to Kokaku, who was watching with wide eyes.

"Get your own drinks, asshole," he muttered, stepping back to the cart and setting the boxes inside. "You know where they keep the chocolate?"

Kokaku only stepped away, grabbed his cart, and pushed it down the aisle.

The vampire blew at his hair irritably. He didn't like to show off, but sometimes an act of necessity ended up looking like showing off just because of how it was achieved. He only grabbed the front of his cart again and started walking.

+x+x+x+

He found the chocolates before too long, and was loading everything into the Hardy-Daytona's sidecar when a tap on his shoulder caused him to turn. It was someone else from school - a girl by the name of Hunter Dragonfly. She was in a dark red tank top and a short black skirt, both crossed with a deep blue _X,_ and dangling from her ears were a pair of dragonfly-wing earrings.

"Sora, right?" she prompted.

"Yeah," Sora replied, continuing to load the bike. "You need something?"

"Wondering if you had plans for Halloween night," Hunter replied.

Sora shook his head. "I'm not going to Kokaku's party, if that's what you're asking," he stated. "I'm running Seventh Heaven and dealing with trick-or-treaters."

Hunter seemed surprised. "That's it?" she asked, stepping forward.

"That's it," Sora answered, kicking the shopping cart away as he pulled the last box of orange Crush out.

"You're going to be alone?" Hunter prompted, taking another step towards him. "In a bar? All night?"

Sora turned to her, leaning against the sidecar and hooking his hands behind his head. "Tifa's been drumming up a crowd," he admitted, "so it won't be that empty."

Hunter stepped closer. "And when the crowd leaves?" she mused.

"I'm sure there'll be enough kids to stave off the boredom," Sora insisted.

"You think kids are going to be coming to a bar?"

"Seventh Heaven is known for a kid-friendly menu."

"And if they don't?"

Hunter was now decidedly up in Sora's face, with a look on her face that implied she was almost worried for him.

"Uh..." The vampire scratched the back of his head nervously. "If you... haven't got any plans," he offered, "I guess you could... stop by?"

The offer caused Hunter to giggle, blushing lightly, and Sora winced as the blood rushed to her face. It didn't help matters that she leaned closer, prompting him to lean back to stop himself from running into her.

"I might be tempted to join you," she mused, her voice sweeter than maple syrup.

Sora said something intelligent, like "Um-huh?"

"You know..." Hunter prompted, leaning towards his ear.

The vampire was having trouble resisting the urge to sink his fangs in.

"...if you weren't a freakin' _sparkler!_"

The taunt caused Sora to swipe at the area around his ear like a mosquito had been flying around it. Hunter only pulled away, laughing at him. "You actually thought I was gonna spend Halloween hanging out with a glitter-bite like you?" she snapped. "Come on!"

Sora growled, pulling himself onto the bike and driving the keys into the ignition.

+x+x+x+

"You know, you really should have known better."

Sora only sighed as he helped do up Marlene's costume. It was about noon, and she wanted to try it on to make sure it was going to work for Samhain night. "She was getting all up in my face," he insisted. "I was _trying_ to shut her down."

Marlene rolled her eyes at him in the mirror. Although she didn't know about _Sora_, per se, the abundance of vampire jokes that were bounding at him were no secret. "You didn't do a very good job," she observed.

"There you go," Sora prompted, changing the subject as he stepped away from the back of Marlene's costume. "Turn round."

The costume seemed to _ripple_ as Marlene turned from side to side. It was a small dress, woven from fake maple leaves of blue and green, in hues so dark they were nearly black. A small circlet of grass and sticks ringed her hair like a crown, and wrapped loosely around her arms were silver vines with small black leaves dangling from them.

"What did you say it was called again?" Marlene asked.

"A 'dryad'," Sora replied. "Or just 'nature shadow', if that's easier. A sprite of the forest, dancing through the trees."

"I like 'dryad'," Marlene mused.

Sora chuckled. "Alright, is it tight? Loose? How does it feel?"

Marlene did a small spin. "It fits good," she prompted.

"Good," Sora observed. "I'm gonna go check on Tifa, okay? I don't think she was expecting a crowd quite that big."

+x+x+x+

Halloween night, everyone was ready. Marlene's nature shadow costume had her almost blending into the darkness, so Sora picked up a few silver leaves to make her a bit more reflective, nestling them behind her ears. Sora himself was in a simplistic 'specter' costume - a ragged black robe, and a hood with a one-way black cloth over his face so that it was hidden, but he could still see.

Cloud was dressed as what he called an 'ancient brute'. He wore a _dark_ blue shirt with the sleeves torn unevenly, and leggings that had been torn all around at the knee and patched with grey cloth. Two more strips of grey were wrapped on his right arm - one on his upper arm, one on his forearm - and he had deep brown-and-gold belts tied _everywhere_; two around each shin, one on each ankle, six tied around his waist, and one that replaced the _collar of his shirt_. On his right arm was what looked like a tattoo of _Bahamut_, arcing around his shoulder and ending on his neck (Cloud explained later that it was just painted on), and he also wore a necklace of what looked like stones and spearheads. He had even dressed up his Fusion Swords, covering them in plaster that transformed the already oversized blade into what looked more like a massive club, which he braced against the ground in a backhand grip._  
_

Tifa, on the other hand, looked like a _demonic goddess_. Her original plan had been a massive set of demonic armour, and though she had completed that in the first week of the month, she had quickly found it nearly impossible to move in. She had instead opted for close-fitting armour the colour of poison, and a helmet with a massive pair of necrous horns. The massive armour was currently perched behind the counter, one arm raised at its side, the other out before it.

"Alright, how late will you guys be?" Sora asked.

"Hopefully not much later than midnight," Tifa admitted, "but it'll depend on how much fun we're having."

Sora laughed at that.

Cloud narrowed his eyes at Sora's hood. "You're going to keep the drinks to the crowd, right?" he prompted.

"Of course," Sora scolded. "You know that stuff is gonna take me straight to Pandaemonium."

Marlene was getting impatient. "Come on!" she cried, "let's go!"

"Alright, alright, we're coming," Tifa insisted. "See you later, Sora!" she called.

After they left, Sora turned away from the counter and started going through the cupboards, checking for empty bottles. Given the crowd that the bar had recently seen, he wasn't surprised when he found several empty bottles, lining them up along the counter.

He had just finished the inventory when the door opened, and the first customer of the night stepped inside.

Sora glanced at the customer. He looked like a bruiser looking for a fight, what with the massive muscles and the blazing red tattoos and the jet-black hair. He wasn't in a particularly festive getup, either - black leather muscle shirt and black jeans. With a sigh, Sora closed the cupboard and turned to him. "Can I help you?" he prompted.

"I'm lookin' for a punk named Strife," the bruiser stated.

"And you are...?"

"Not important," was the reply. "Just take me to him."

Sora shook his head. "Not acceptable," he reprimanded. "If you're not going to tell me who you are, I can't know whether or not he's going to draw a blade on you."

The brute scoffed dismissively. "Fine, fine," he growled. "The name's Shitagau Darke."

The vampire was no fool - he could tell this guy was not going to be on friendly terms with _anyone - _and besides, Cloud wasn't exactly present to take the job. In addition, he could see customers starting to make their way into the building, taking seats while the bruiser was still talking. "Alright, you're not on any dark lists, but he's busy. I'm told the only one I'm allowed to let speak to him is Rufus Shinra."

"Little punk," Darke spat, turning away and making his way out of the building.

Sora stopped him. "Hold it right there," he reprimanded.

Darke stopped, though he didn't turn. "What do you want?"

"You can give that back before you break it," Sora replied.

"Give what back?"

"The empty Aerospark bottle in your right hand."

Darke glanced at his right hand, where the empty bottle of Aerospark was, and everyone who had come in fell quiet as he balanced it in hand for a moment.

Then he spun around, hurling the bottle straight at Sora.

Sora's raised his left hand, catching the bottle swiftly.

The main problem was in Shitagau coming after it, _with a switchblade in either hand._

The vampire's hand went low behind the counter as light coursed from it; then he spun in place and slammed the shaft of a long silver weapon into Shitagau's forehead, causing him to stumble backwards.

"You're going to leave, now," Sora scolded. "Aren't you?"

Darke roared, swinging one knife towards Sora's neck; but the vampire only beat it away with his weapon, striking the bruiser's hand and knocking the knife out before following through with a blow to guard himself from the other knife. Then he whirled the bottle against his palm, grabbing it by the neck and raising it to the bruiser's face as he propped the silver weapon on his shoulder.

"Get out. Of my bar. Now."

The bruiser growled, swinging a fist towards the bottle.

Sora set one foot on the counter and spun, slamming a kick into the bruiser's face that knocked him to the ground. With swift movements, he landed in front of the counter and set the bottle back in the row; then he knelt down and picked up the switchblades, closing them and setting them on the counter as well.

Then he raised the weapon towards the bruiser.

"I said _get out_."

+x+x+x+

The night passed uneventfully after that, with the crowd trickling in slowly until a party was roaring in Seventh Heaven. As Sora had anticipated, children were coming in trick-or-treating, weaving their way through the heavy drinkers - not even just younglings, either.

Midnight passed, and still no sign of Cloud or Tifa coming back. Sora wasn't exactly worried, however; Marlene had a _lot_ of energy, and Tifa wasn't exactly one to slack off early, either. Meanwhile, Cloud hoisted around a blade the size of a small door everywhere he went, which made it doubtful that he was going to call it a night and come home earl-

Sora's thoughts were interrupted by a shattering of glass, shutting the entire bar up. The vampire glanced over the crowd to see the door windows had been shattered - and there was a _massive pickup truck_ outside, with Shitagau Darke in the box with a _handgun_.

_Son of Diablolos-_ "Get out!" Sora shouted. "Everyone get out!"

A series of shouts and screams sounded as everyone ran for the doors; and Sora turned to the suit of armor that he had set up next to him behind the counter.

+x+x+x+

"How many houses does that make?"

Tifa yawned before answering Cloud's question; Marlene had been running them all over Edge. "About thirty or so," she replied. "Marlene, you had enough?"

Marlene shook her head. "Come on, a couple more, please?"

Cloud chuckled lightly. "Alright, one more," he replied. "Come on, let's-"

He was cut off by a roar of thunder above them. Marlene looked up worriedly. "It's raining?" she cried.

"Come on, let's go," Cloud insisted. "We've gotta get back to the bar."

+x+x+x+

The crowd leaving definitely caught Darke's attention. With a smirk, he blew the barrel of his handgun and hopped out of the back of the pickup. Once there wasn't anyone in the way, he quickly stepped into the building.

An armoured fist caught him in the chest.

Darke stumbled back to see a demonic-looking figure that looked like it came out of hell - huge armour the colour of poison with huge, arced horns and _glowing green eyes_. Despite the size of the figure, its only difficulty getting out of the building was its horns - they were slightly wider than the doorway, necessitating a sideways exit.

That little difficulty was all it took for Darke to leap into the back of the pickup, tapping the back window with his handgun. "Drive!"

The armoured figure watched as they took off; then it set itself onto the Hardy-Daytona outside and drove the keys in, causing the engine to roar.

The pickup truck rushed through Edge, with the bike pursuing. Darke in the back tried to fire at the armoured biker, but the shots kept missing - though one did come dangerously close to one of the horns. This could be possibly blamed on the driver of the pickup, who kept taking every turn he could as he progressed further and further through the city until both the biker and the pickup were on the bridge leading to Midgar.

Once they were halfway up the high road, that was when Darke abandoned his firearm and leapt from the back of the truck, his body _rippling_ as he flew through the air and tried to punch the biker in the face.

He didn't quite succeed - however, the biker's back-and-forth evasion almost took the bike off the bridge, and the skidding 180 that ensued nearly blew out his tires. With a sigh of irritation, the armoured figure atop the bike dismounted.

Shitigau Darke was _shifting_, his body expanding - his skin was starting to look like rock, and horns were spiking out along his back as his shirt tore. It wasn't long before he stood tall - easily five times the size of the armoured biker - and raised a single hand.

It bolted towards the biker, who only leapt away, rolling as a massive crack opened on the highway.

Thunder roared above them, cuing a distorted curse from the biker as another hand strike from Darke nearly cut him in half. He leapt over it, slamming his own hand into Darke's knuckles, but the bruiser only lashed out with an uppercut that sent the biker flying. Darke didn't let him go too far, though - he grabbed the armoured leg and slammed him into the ground.

The armour shattered as the biker hit the ground - revealing a helm of spiked hair and a ragged black robe.

"Huh?" Darke's voice was unchanged despite his massive size. "You're that bartender who wouldn't let me see Strife!"

Sora pulled himself out of the armour, rolling as he hit the ground. "And you're a mountain troll," he muttered back. "Can we take this out of the weather?"

Darke only roared helliously, lightning striking behind him, and lashed out.

With a flare of light, Sora's Keyblade was back in his hand, and he leapt back, lashing out at his fingers before grabbing the bike and revving the throttle. Darke started to chase after him, but Sora only kept driving, taking the bike down until the two highways met as one; then he arced into a heavy U-turn and rode into the tunnel. No sooner had his front tire crossed the lip of the tunnel than the first falling drop collided with Sora's neck, causing him to give a shout of pain as a pain like an electric charge tore down his spine; he managed to get in the tunnel before the rain really started falling, hoping that Shitagau Darke would not chase after him.

There was silence.

Silence...

Then Darke slammed down on the highway, glaring into the tunnel, and Sora grit his teeth as a grin rose on the troll's face. "There you are..." he growled, surging his hand forward.

Sora managed to avoid letting the Hardy-Daytona get crushed; then he hooked his Keyblade on the troll's hand and let him draw it out.

The moment the rain struck him, a roar of pain tore through his lips. Vampyric energy volted around him like an EMP burst as he flew into the air by Darke pulling his hand skyward. Trying to fight through the pain, Sora twisted in the air, glaring down at the troll and trying to gather the monstrous power that surrounded him.

Curse the lock that kept him down.

Cure the rain that fell upon him.

But _bless_ that the two should be in place at once.

Sora roared, the Keyblade gathering his discharged power as he drove the silver weapon into Darke's helm with enough force to knock out a hound of hell - which meant that the massive mountain troll was no match for the strike.

His opponent tumbled in place for a moment as Sora hit the ground, Keyblade clattering at his side; then the troll fell to the side, plummeting off the highway as Sora struggled to stay conscious.

+x+x+x+

"He'll be fine, Tifa."

Cloud, Tifa, and Marlene had managed to get back to the bar without losing their costumes to the rain, but they found Sora _gone_. Marlene had gone up to her room to change out and was instructed to wait there. Tifa was pacing behind the counter, still covered in scraps of armour, and Cloud, his club-clad Fusion Swords at his side, was trying to reassure her. "He would have seen the storm before it started raining. I'm sure he-"

"Cloud, the only reason he would have left would have been someone trying to attack him," Tifa snapped. "If they see him falling weak to the storm, they're going to _use it!_ How are we going to know-"

She was cut off when a motorbike pulled in up front, its headlight flaring and obscuring the sight of its rider. The rider stumbled off weakly, stepping in front of the headlight - and all the two of them could see was that the figure was _bulky_ and _powerful_.

Tifa drove her hands into her pockets, drawing them out in leather gloves as Cloud raised his sword-turned-club.

The figure stumbled inside, into the light of the bar - revealing overly bulky armour the colour of poison that Tifa _recognized_.

A shocked gasp passed through Tifa's lips as the armour stumbled forward. Two steps into the bar, out of the rain; then the armour collapsed, falling apart as it hit the ground and revealing a familiar boy with spiky hair from within. Shocked, Tifa rushed forward, setting his hand on Sora's face, shocked at how cold he was. Cloud's weapon fell to the floor as he knelt down, pulling the armour apart; and Tifa gently drew Sora out, lying him down with his head on her lap.

There was a horrifying moment of silence.

Then Sora coughed weakly, his breath sparking dangerously as he opened his eyes. For a brief moment, they were a deadly blood red; then they returned to the sea blue that Tifa and Cloud had cared for over several _years._

A grim smirk rose on Sora's face.

"You didn't think a storm was going to do me in, did you?"

Tifa's lips fell open, a relieved smile rising on her face.

Sora chuckled lightly. "I take it back. _Rainfall_ is gonna take me to Pandaemonium. Alcohol is probably taking me to Arubboth.

Cloud grabbed him by the shirt and drew him upright. "Never do that again," he insisted. "You almost scared the mako out of me."

The vampire only rolled his eyes. "Guess I'm still in the land of the living," he groaned, pulling Cloud's hand off his shirt.

Then Tifa grabbed him from behind, catching him in a gentle hug.

* * *

Draco: Kingdom Hearts obssessionists will notice all the Heartless references made in here. For those that didn't: 'Kokaku' means 'hardcore', written on the blade of the **Invis**ible species of Heartless. 'Hunter' and 'Dragonfly' are two different Gummi Heartless from KHII, and 'Shitagau' means 'follow', a reference to the Dark Follower of 358. Meanwhile, Cloud is dressed as Magnus from _Kid Icarus: Uprising,_ while Tifa's original plan (and Sora's emergency armour) was Dark Lord Gaol. Imagine Tifa's actual costume to be a 'sexified' Gaol outfit.


End file.
